


The Need

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Promiscuity, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he needs, what he really NEEDS. Give it to him. Please.<br/>Cross-posted from FF.net. I've been told I suck at summaries so. . . Just give it a try, There's always the back button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need

**Author's Note:**

> So another slutty Naruto. But it's only with ninjas he knows like the Rookie Nine, who won't be mentioned by name, but yeah, he's sleeping with them.   
> I haven't done anything at all to this since the first time I wrote, which was a long time ago.

Kiba watched as Naruto impaled himself on his thick shaft, and began bobbing up and down on top of it.

“You like that?” Naruto asked him gasping as the heat surrounding them shrunk the space they were in.

“Yeah,” Kiba murmured breathing hard as he placed a hand on those tan thighs that he had been admiring for so long, “I love it.”

-skip-

“Shit,” Naruto grumbled rolling out of the bed, and putting on his pants.

“Leaving already?” Kiba grumbled next to him awakening from their short nap after their strenuous activity which stained his bleached white sheets.

“Yeah, I have places to see, and people to do,” Naruto mumbled putting on his top, and leaving the room.

Kiba stood up, and followed him to the front door.

“Hey, you want to go out for dinner, or something?” he asked looking down at the blond as he struggled to push his feet into the sandals.

“Kiba, we’re not together, okay?”

“I know, I meant as friends. Just plain platonic friends hanging out together with the possibility of having a sleepover.”

Naruto smiled up at him.

“If sex was all you wanted you should have just asked. See you later, Kiba.”

He stared at the door.

-skip-

“I love you, Naruto,” whispered Neji into the blonde’s soft golden hair.

“Really?”

Neji nodded.

Naruto grabbed his hand, and placed it on his ass. “Show it to me.”

-skip-

“You can’t have him. He’s mine.”

“He told me he loved me.”

“We fucked. A lot.”

“It was fate, and destiny working together to balance out my family’s bad karma.”

“He made me feel as if I _were_ the Fountain of Youth.”

“He made me feel. Period.”

“I wasn’t so lazy.”

“Who the fuck does Naruto belong to?”

Quiet.

-skip-

“You don’t want to fuck me anymore?” Naruto asked Sasuke looking up at him from his position on his knees his mouth near the Uchiha’s prominent erection. “What does that mean?”

Sasuke had to fight himself from blurting out that he was just kidding.

“You know what Sasuke, you get your mind right, and I’ll leave. Call me when you’re ready for some fun. Deuces,” Naruto said getting up, and leaving quickly.

-skip-

No one.

No one.

No one!

NO ONE!!

It didn’t make sense. No one was willing.

Naruto left the village in search of some satisfaction, and returned hours later a large smile on his face, and a set mind to ignore all those who had abandoned him.

“You have to choose?”

He walked past them.

“You can’t keep stringing us along. It’s not fair.”

“It isn’t right.”

He looked at the new weapon’s magazine, and laid down some money to pay for it.

“What’s your fuckin’ game plan in doing this Naruto?”

He unlocked the door to his apartment, and placed the magazine on his bedside table grabbing a towel to take a much, _much_ , needed shower.

Entranced in that slow way he soaped himself, and the sexual way he did it.

It was way too much to bear, for Shinobi teenaged men to take, and he was naked, and his eyes were begging for them to come.

That he’d make them forget their worries like he always did.

-skip-

His ass, back, hands, and jaw was sore, but it felt good. Kind of.

He was surrounded by all his good friends, and looked out the window as the sun shone brightly.

Naruto quietly, and slowly made his way out of the pile on his bed, and got dressed for the day. He left them with a note on the desk.

-skip-

Mandate: Whoever he chooses, the others will accept.

“Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

-skip-

“Choose?”

“I can’t.”

“You have to.”

“I can’t. You guys all give me what only one of you can’t.”

“Then you get none of us.”

Turn, and walk. Ignore the sounds that make you want to run back, hold him in your arms, fuck him into the grass, and do whatever he says is best for him even when it hurts you.

-skip-

They were ruining his life. Leaving him here. Alone.

Warning others not to go for him.

IT WASN’T THEIR BUSINESS.

Naruto sighed as he shoved the large vibrator inside himself again. It didn’t work. He was still limp.

He needed the fake love that came from having another person inside you.

-skip-

_R.I.P. Naruto Uzumaki_

_Thriving on the love of others._

-skip-

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He felt empty, and hated. Good God, he wanted to be used again.

Naruto looked into the mirror. Wow, what an ugly face.

He took the bottle, and swallowed a couple of sleeping pills. He was tired.

He dumped the rest in his hand and swallowed those messily. He was way too tired for the small amount he had taken.

A couple minutes later he took some more from another bottle. They weren’t working fast enough.

When he had finished the whole second delectable bottle of sleeping pills he felt the slowing down feeling pass over him.

He stumbled his way to his bed, and shuffled under the warm covers.

He’d make them pay in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you enjoyed it. . .


End file.
